Ruben The Hedgehog
Basic Information Full Name: Ruben The "Chosen" Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: More than 300 years old Sexual Orientation: Straight Race: Quazian Hedgehog Occupations: Galaxy Army (Leader of Team #01) Alignment: Hero Appearance Eye Color Yellow in normal state, red in super form, purple in hiper form, light blue in mega form, yellow in ultra form, red iris in black sclera in The Falcon form, yellow in black sclera in dark form, yellow in neon purple sclera in Impossible Speed mode, left in total white and right in total black in Ying-Yang form and black lens in his Orange Gadget suit. Fur Color Orange with black details in normal state, yellow in super form, white in hiper form, light blue almost white in mega form, a bit dark purple in ultra form, green feathers in The Falcon form, black in dark form, left in total black and right in total white in Ying-Yang form and orange suit in his Orange Gadget suit. Background Story Ruben The Hedgehog (2010) Ruben wakes up on Green Hill and meets Sonic. He says to Sonic that he has no memories, then he gets a headache and remembers his name. Sonic suggested to go to Tails' Lab, to see if Tails could help. For their suprise, Tails was making a machine that could "revive" lost memories. Ruben used the machine, but the machine broke and he could just see a burned planet. The three of them went to Angel Island to see if Knuckles could help. He said that a planet was destroied a century ago and that it was called Quazar. Sonic sent a message to Shadow and Silver (And accidentally to Amy) so they could help at something. They finally discovered that someone from Quazar was supposed to be found in Sand Ruins. After passing some tests, a door opened with Ruben's command and they found a wolf called Gualord, who called Ruben, "The Chosen One". Gualord said that he would train Ruben for a year, because the responsible for Quazar's destruction would come to Mobius to kill him. Sonic GT (2011) A year after the last chapter, Sonic's bored until he founds out that a tournament will be held to decide the 10 more powerfull individuals to join a group called All-Stars Elite, the tournament is called Tenkaichi Tournament. Sonic joined in the Emerald Colisseum (One of the stages of the tournament) and fought Alexis, winning. After his battle, Tails fought Tyler and won, the same happened to Knuckles who defeated Rock. They soon joined Sonic in the spectators' benches to see the other combats. Then it appeared a Triples Match between Amy, Blaze and Rouge versus Isabella, Stephany and Guilda, making the first team victor. The last important match, was another Triples Match between Shadow, Silver and Cream versus Ruby, Hedgar and Denis, making once again the first team victor. After some battles, they learned that they were nine of the ten member of All-Stars Elite and the other one defeated everyone at the Future City's Colessium. As they reached Future City, they found out that Ruben was the tenth Elite member and that Gualord was the one who organised the Tenkaichi tournament. Gualord said that he created the tournament so he could see if Ruben was better and to find more nine fighters to fight alongside "The Chosen One" to fight Niles, the responsible for Quazar's destruction that reached Mobius. Then, they saw a black meteor crashing in a deserted area not to far from there and runned there. As they reached there, they started fighting a Mephiles clone made by Niles to kill everyone, except Ruben. Mephiles used a power to suck everyone to his body, except for Ruben. Ruben then, used for the first time the Light Burst. Mephiles evaded and counter attack with his Dark Burst, making Ruben pass out. Mephiles laughed as he saw his victory, but everyone he sucked was expelled from him. Everyone was passed out, except for Shadow, which was the one who used Chaos Control to flee from Mephiles' insides. Mephiles then turned into his Dark from and started fighting Shadow and losed. Niles then appeared knocking out Shadow and flying to Ruben to kill him. Niles cut Ruben's head just to find it was all an hologram made by Ruben himself and Gualord. Niles then tells Ruben that his father was called Thunder and that he hilled him. Ruben got angry and started beating Niles, that fled away. They start to search for Niles as he kidnapes everyone, except Ruben and Gualord, and gave them to Scourge (His apprentice) to execute the "Heartless Project" (The project was used on Mephiles as well). Then Ruben alone, in Niles' base, defeated the Heartless forms of Cream, Blaze, Rouge, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Silver and then Shadow. He fought against Heartless Sonic, but was defeated and thrown into jail. Ruben went out of control for a second and destroied the jail fighting Sonic and his Heartless Demon form, Death Sonic. Then they were ambushed by Heartless Mephiles who was defeated easily. Mephiles then reached his final transformation, Nobody Mephiles that was defeated by everyone, except Ruben, Shadow, Amy and Knuckles. They were ambushed by three Heartless Demons: Kimber, a female who was defeated by Amy, Zerudo, a giant fox who was sealed in Knuckles and the leader, Ashley, a male who was killed by Shadow. Ruben, who continued walking found Heartless Scourge and defeated him. Scourge turned into a snake hybrid called Viper Pit Scourge, but was killed by Ruben, who got a bit scared because it was the first person he killed. Then he continued foward and saw Niles sucking the life out of Mephiles turning into his second form. Niles started telling Ruben that there was no way of turning Sonic normal, because he was a demon now. Ruben froze, panicking, but a green hawk called Felix started stepping Niles away, told Ruben, that he needed to make Niles pay. Ruben got pissed off and turned into his Super form, defeating Niles with the Super Light Burst. Niles ran away leaving Ruben tired in the ground. Ruben The Hedgehog 3 Mission Impossible (2011) Ruben was going out a night with Sonic at Casinopolis, because Sonic wanted Ruben to slow down his training and had fun. While Sonic had fun, Ruben saw a door almost closed that was filled with a light. When he entered the room, he noticed a computer. Inside of it, was a 8-bit monster destroing everything he saw. Tails, who happened to enter the room said to Ruben that if that monster destroied all of the digital world, he would be expelled to the physical world. Ruben gathered the Elite (an upgraded version of All Stars Elite, but with less members being them Ruben, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles and Amy) and entered the digital world. In the digital world, they couldn't break their suits, especially their helmet, because in ciberspace, there's no oxygen. When they found the monster, who was called Electro, they fought him. He used the electric enviroment to administrate electric attacks to them paralyzing them, one by one. Ruben passed his power to Silver who turned to Super and started fighting a new form of Electro. Silver had his helmet off, but he killed Electro before passing out and waking in an hospital near dead. Ruben didn't want their friends to fight alongside with him if it envolved their deaths. He then went to the Metropolitan desert to meet Felix. They started talking about weird wires that kept appearing the desert. They soon knew this was a Metal Sonic plan for gathering energy, but Ruben and Felix (in his transformed form) fought him in his normal and Neo form. The final showdown was in space between Super Ruben and Metal Overlord. Ruben The Hedgehog 4 Nefertiti's Spell (2011) The movie begins with Ruben remembering Silver almost dead on the hospital, but gets interrupted by a touch in the shoulder, it was Silver. Silver said to Ruben that it was nice of him getting worried because of his friends, but if they choose to fight alongside him, it's cause they're ready to die. Then they received a message of Sonic saying that some pyramid fell on the Shulka Desert (A desert far from Metropolis and with black sand) and that a rumor was spreading about a female cat figure was hypnotising males to be her servants. Ruben, Sonic, Shadow and Silver went there to find that the rumors were real. Felix who followed them, saw them getting hypnotised by the cat, called Nefertiti. Felix flew all the way back to Metropolis to find Ruben's friends and found Tails, Knuckles and Amy who followed him to the pyramid. Meanwhile a character listened to their conversation. When they got there, Ruben was feeding Nefertiti and Sonic, Shadow and Silver fought the newcomers. Sonic defeated Tails, Shadow defeated Knuckles and Silver defeated Felix, who were also hypnotised by Nefertiti. Amy scared started walking back until it hitted someone. That someone was Espio The Chameleon. He was there with Vector, Charmy, Mighty and Ray. They knew that Nefertiti hypnotised others with a song, so they all used headphones. Mighty and Ray defeated Knuckles and then Sonic, Vector defeated Felix and Silver. Charmy defeated Tails. Espio defeated Shadow. While they were defeating them, they were putting headphones on them too. Nefertiti seemed calm, she said to Ruben to end the lifes of all, starting with Espio. Espio with his agility, could put the headphones on Ruben, who started fighting Nefertiti. Nefertiti pissed with them all transformed into a giant flame demon and started fighting Super Ruben. The battle ended when Nefertiti ran away and Ruben got into the hospital, because of burn. In the hospital, Gualord said to Ruben that Niles was training too, so Ruben needed to do the same. Ruben then departed to an archipelago far from Metropolis. In the post-credits scene, Ruben layed down on a bed, promising he would be better and a hedgehog arriving to that city with flames in his hands saying that he would find "him". Galaxy Army (2012) The fifth movie in the franchise starts with a sleepy Ruben waking up just to see his room in fire. He flees and finds the culprit outside the flat. He was called Ashura and he was a dark orange hedgehog. They fought and Ruben won asking why Ashura did that. He said he was destroying everyone like some "King" did to him. Ashura joins Ruben as they start to search for King. They found some assassin called Boltstryke, who eletrocuted everyone who tried to pass the path where he played electric guitar. Despite winning the fight in the beginning, Boltstryke lost and joined our heroes, cause Ruben didn't want him to die or to kill more people. The three of them enter a facility to see if they can find clues about King, but only fight against some crash dummies and a robotic giant tiranosaurus. They find a hedgehog training called Eclipse. Ruben asked for him to join them, but he only accepted when Ruben won against him. They get teleported to hell where they find the most weird thing ever. A soccer field that when you scored, an enemy player died. They played against Reks and a lot of puppets. Ruben spared Reks that joined them, but they were separated by a portal. The first who wakes up alone is Reks, he's in H-18, the road for Hell. In which he meets Richard who follows him, because he's interested on Reks after fighting him. Then we see Boltstryke who wakes in an ice field where he fights Ice to know how to get out of there, Ice follows Boltstryke. Then we see Ruben, who gets tricked by a female assassin who tries to steal him. He defeats her and helps her get money in a amusement park via games. They both go on a love boat in which Jenner tells Ruben her name and asks him to help her more. Ruben said that could help her if she stopped being an assassin and followed him, she agreed. Ashura and Eclipse find an hedgehog called MX-Theme, real name Kiki and an hedgehog called Maria. They fight them and both of them join the friendship train. All members reencounter in a mansion where they fight a giant clone of Nazo. They found an old anteaters that calls himself the Oracle. The Oracle said them where King was and they needed to fight as a team to defeat him, thus Galaxy Army was founded. While they slept, Ruben had a nightmare about Niles destroying Quazar and King destroying Mobius. The Oracle tells them to defeat three of his pupils and let them join the team. Ashura took on Seelkadoom, Boltstryke took on Sorrow and Ruben took on Uberalord, an hedgehog permanently on the super form. They reach King's castle and defeat an atomic monster that Boltstryke took over and X, a chameleon that was also defeated by Boltstryke. All of them fought against King, who turned into a giant who was defeated by Hiper Ruben with the Hiper Light Beam. Ruben passes out, but wakes up to receive a welcome back party by the other members of Galaxy Army. The post credit scenes showed a terrified Ruben looking to a letter. Ashura asked him what was happening, but Ruben just responded "He's back... And he's ready to kill me..." Ruben The Hedgehog 6 Final Battle (2012) It all starts with Ruben training. He gets flashbacks from the letter he received on the last movie. He starts getting so worked up, he passes out. He wokes in a white place, floating. A white hedgehog approached him saying he was God and he wanted to tell Ruben he needed to sacrifice himself to defeat Niles. Then Ruben woke up near the boxing bag he was hitting. "Was that really God?" Gualord meets up with Ruben and tells him about the elemental cubes. They were Quazian artifacts that Thunder launched to Mobius so Niles couldn't obtain them. So Gualord and Ruben go on a trip to find the elemental cubes. Fire, Water, Earth and Wind. Ruben defeats all of the titans that are protecting each cube in each location, absorbing all of the cubes. Days pass and Ruben is having fun in Metropolis which is invaded by Niles. He destroys 80% of the city, he just leaves the center intact, which is the essential parts of the city and the heroes' house. Ruben pushed the city downwards using the Earth power, making the city on the bottom of a perfect cylinder. Kilometers of the area around Metropolis' cylinder is just a grey desert, but rather than being gray sand, Ruben knew that was the ashes of the population Niles just killed. Being in his perfect form, Niles said to Ruben, he could practice for their final match. Ruben refused and challenged Niles to the final battle. In the battle, Niles summoned an army of little "hims" and summoned an artificial Death Sonic. Everyone fought, Ruben, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Rouge, Felix, Blaze and Espio versus Niles' army. When Super Ruben was fighting the new form of Niles, the more-than-perfect, he got both exhausted, so he followed what God said and he used an ancient power to explode himself while he was holding Niles' arm. The explosion was so big that the rest of the heroes entered the cylinder to hide from the explosion. When the explosion stopped, it had killed Ruben, Niles, Death Sonic and all of the army. Almost everyone cries from Ruben's death, being the last one Sonic saying that it was unfair. Shadow, Espio, Rouge and Blaze, were the ones who didn't cried. In the post-credits scene, God welcomes Ruben to Heaven, finishing the story of Ruben, The Chosen One. Ruben The Hedgehog 7 Imperial King (2012) This movie was launched as a suprise to the fans. It all starts on Heaven, God is reading some files while Ruben is training by his side. God says he loves Ruben's company and that he should enter the Tournament of the Damned. Many fighters who want to revive, sign up for the tournament and when all the vacant are occupied, the tournament begins. The tournament is merely a 1v1 type of tournament, where the winner revives. Ruben asked God why they aren't many tournaments opened, don't people want to live again. God answered: "Some have their whole family here, others have friends, others just like the peace in here, others just don't want to vanish." God explained Ruben that the only way to lose a match was forfeiting or dyeing forever. Ruben understood that the fighters should be brave and strong to compete and signed up completing the last vacant. The logo appears saying only "Ruben The Hedgehog 7". The plot switches to Mobius, where we can see Felix preparing stuff for Ruben's funeral. Sonic calls him saying the date and Felix turns off the call, without answering. Back in Heaven, we see Ruben flashing to the quarter finals, where he will fight a sea lion named DJ. DJ used sound waves to fight, but Ruben won with only his feet. He used the hands to cover his ears and finished the match with the new Back Knee Drop. DJ forfeits. Next in the semi finals is Wendigo, a lucha libre platypus. Ruben had trouble with his agility in the beggining, but in the end, Wendigo forfeited. The finals was against Rooster, which was a boxing rooster. The battle took a long time to finish, but Rooster forfeited when Ruben was about to hitting him with a deadly attack. God resurrects Ruben, which gets out of his coffin in the day of his funeral. After tears and hugs, the credits start rolling for a second, but stops and a familiar voice can be heard saying: "Do you thought this was the movie?" The logo appears again showing now the sub title, "Imperial King". The heroes hear an explosion, which Ruben goes to investigate followed by Sonic and Felix. The one who caused the explosion was King. (First time a Galaxy Army character appears or is mentioned on a non-Galaxy Army movie, proving to the fans they're canon) King transformed into Super King, which rather than being a "golden super", it's more like a muscle growing transformation. He fights easily against Super Ruben, Sonic and Transformed Felix. When Felix was almost dyeing, Ruben turned Hiper fighting Imperial King, a new and final form. The match was even until King almost killed Sonic, making Ruben break the boundaries and turned into Mega Ruben. Sonic was astonished, Ruben had reached a power higher than the chaos emeralds and the master emerald all together. Ruben kills King putting an end to this villain. In the post credits scene, we see the interior of a space shit with a weak looking alien saying that he's gonna conquer Mobius all by himself, hinting to more movies. Ruben The Hedgehog 8 End Of The World (2013) The movie starts with a weak looking alien clicking some buttons worried. He landed on Mobius for an emergency landing. Ruben, that was running while trading strikes with a buffed Ashura. Ruben complimented Ashura's new transformation right before they noticed the alien ship and entered. In their search, they found out that the space ship was there to conquer Mobius. They fought against robots and then against the alien, who was named Ordinary, since he was just an ordinary being with no special powers. Ordinary could give them problems because like Mr. Satan on Dragon Ball Z, Ordinary used a lot of cheap moves and a giant laser gun in the end. Ruben and Ashura were expelled from the ship that turned into a giant robot that was menacing all of the world. In 10 minutes, a laser would be fired, destroying Mobius. Ruben and Ashura destroy the ship in the last second, saving the day and expelling Ordinary from Mobius. Ruben The Hedgehog 9 Boltstryke And Sorrow's Adventures (2013) The movie begins with the logo "Ruben The Hedgehog 9" which gets vandalized by Boltstryke, who puts in graffiti the sub title "Boltstryke And Sorrow's Adventures". The movie begins in the last second of the last one, Ruben and Ashura are talking on the spot they defeated Ord, the reduced name for Ordinary. We get a shot to a headquarters being finished, the Galaxy Army's HQ. Boltstryke cuts the rope opening the HQ. Every Galaxy Army member enter and Boltstryke goes practice with Sorrow. They talk a bit about Bolt's past, but Sorrow says he's not comfortable to talk about his. They get a red alert on the Forest of the Damned, where Bolt and Sorrow go. The forest was a bit burned and the culprit was no other than Nefertiti. Boltstryke and Sorrow fight with her, but they lose. In other alert, on the Metropolitan Desert where Nefertiti was with her father, Eathen. Sorrow was to scared to move, so Bolt lost against the electric and fire powers of Eathen. Boltstryke was mad at Sorrow and he revealed his true form. Sorrow The Hedgehog turned into Wild The Cat. Wild explained to Bolt he was son of Eathen and brother of Nefertiti, but Eathen hated Wild because he had no electric or fire powers, just apocalyptic ones. Bolt said he would not tell anyone and that he would make Eathen pay for what he has done to Wild. Wild returns to his Sorrow form, which is weaker, and they go after Eathen and Nefertiti. In the battle, Boltstryke unlocks his True Plug Mode which increases his abilities, thunder power and thunder resistance. Sorrow turns into Wildcat and uses his speed to step Nefertiti back. In the end, Eathen uses his Plug Mode which is defeated by ThunderCat, Wildcat whit Bolt's power. In the end, Ruben arrives at the scene seeing Bolt passed out, Sorrow exhausted, Eathen dead and Nefertiti swearing for revenge. Ruben told her to stay and join them, but she fled, leaving no traces. Galaxy Army II Team Destruction's Return (2013) The movie starts when GA (Galaxy Army) receive an maximum alert on the Forest of the Damned. Since Ruben, Ashura, Boltstryke and Sorrow hadn't returned, the rest of the team went there. It was X and with the help of Nefertiti, they gave "life" to King. King knew he was still dead, so if he died there, he would disappear from existence forever, like in the Tournament of the Damned. The GA team was defeated by King and his two "friends". King kills X and sucks his powers. Espio arrives and fights against King losing. King was about to kill Nefertiti too, but Mega Ruben arrived at the scene saving her. Mega Ruben fought against the new Imperial Demon King and won. Nefertiti cried and Ruben hugged her. When Nefertiti stopped, she swore she would try to change and then she would like to confront Ruben, he accepted, kissing her on the forehead. Ruben The Hedgehog 11 Musical Adventure (2013) A month after the 10th movie, Ruben is chilling in the GA's HQ when Bolt appears stressed. He says that Jinner, who in this month turned into a singer, was trapped in a glass ball. Ruben and Bolt enter that glass ball and enter in a world very strange where everything looks like music. They later find that's the physical form of Jinner's dreams and nightmares, that's why they are constantly being attacked by minions. In the end, they fight a giant music monster that harms Jenner, which makes Bolt turn Super without the emeralds, like Ruben. He saves Jenner and destroys the monster. In the end, Jenner kisses Boltstryke and the first couple of the franchise appears. The post credit scenes are shots of the members of GA doing stuff, Ruben training with the All Stars and Bolt being Jenner's bodyguard on concerts. In the final shot, we see the below part of Heaven, Hell, where there is a cage trapping a person who opens his eyes. "It's time." Ruben The Hedgehog 12 The End (2013) The movie starts in Hell, God is paying a visit to Hades, an hedgehog so powerfull he killed the previous god and demon lord. God fed Hades and went to talk with Lucifer, the recent Demon Lord. Lucifer said Hades was getting powerfull without moving, from day to day. God worried about this opened the gate with Lucifer so both could deliver a deadly attack on Hades, but as soon as the cage opened, Hades broke the chains that were in his arms and legs and punched Lucifer far away. God positioned himself into a fighting pose, but Hades was fast enough to deliver him a punch on the guts, throwing him away. He broke Lucifer's neck and killed him with his Ground Zero technique. He then fought God who was being even, but Hades was fast enough to put his hand on God's belly and activate Ground Zero, which killed God. With no God, everyone could revive and exit Heaven and Hell, but only Hades did this because as soon he got out to the physical world, he closed the breach so no angel or demon could follow him. He then started his plot to destroy all humanity. He attacked Metropolis which was defended by both All Stars and the Galaxy Army. (First movie they work together) Ruben was in other part, but as soon as he got the message he started to run to Metropolis. When Ruben arrived, Hades removed Gualord's head killing him. Ruben got pissed off turning into Mega and fighting Hades. It was a fight that Hades could control. Hades killed Jenner, turning Boltstryke Super, but almost killed him too. Ruben was sick of Hades and evolved even more to his Ultra form. He fought Hades who got pretty damaged. Ruben went to his normal state because he was tired, Hades was too. Felix tried to attack Hades' behind, but Hades punched him trought the heart, killing Felix. This was the breaking point for Ruben. The feathers of his dead friend surrounded him, his beak turned into a giant staff, turning Ruben in The Falcon. The Falcon kills Hades, returning him to Hell, but he dies of exhaustion and from his wounds. The rain drops as the heroes cry the death of four allies. 13 Kingdoms Of Heaven (2014) The movie begins with a knock out Hades being imprisoned again and an happy looking Ruben meeting up Gualord, Felix and Jenner. The elections for the new God and Demon Lord were being made, but the heroes didn't have the permission to see. The elected Demon Lord went to meet Ruben. He said it was an honor to meet "The Chosen One" and Ruben just blushed and thanked him. When the new God was elected, Ruben froze in place and Gualord went to give him a hug. "You're like an older me..." Said Ruben to the new God, that answered: "It's nice to see my kid again, so grown up." It was Thunder, his father. Ruben cried, but after a couple minutes, he and Thunder talked about Quazar and it's story. Ruben got happy knowing his mother never even got killed, she ran away in a capsule in the last second, but no one knows where she went. Ruben spared with his dad, but lost to the old man. An alarm broke up and some powerfull guys in Hell escaped. The leader of them all, HyperBoom, a reptilian. Ruben fought him and his Super and Hiper forms, defeating it and restoring peace to Hell. (Ironic, isn't it?) The movie ends on Thunder saying that Ruben needed to revive, but there weren't enough challengers to the Tournament of The Damned, so Thunder said if he could defeat 14 high powered angels, Thunder would give him life, creating a new tournament, the Tournament of the High Path. In the post credits scene, we see the archangel, saying to Thunder that if Ruben fought with him in the final, he would erase his existence without a second thought. 14 Knights Of Heaven (2014) This movie is about Ruben challenging the Tournament of the High Path. Ruben fights with 13 angels in various locations of Heaven and Hell, passing even the Limbo on the final against the 14th angel, the Archangel. This was the main focus of this movie, since Michael, the Archangel, was afraid of Ruben's progressive power increase. They fought like beasts. Ruben was having a problem, he couldn't hit much Michael and Michael was having his good number of strikes. Ruben turned into Ultra and rushed to Michael who was still a bit more powerfull. "You'll never defeat me, you scumbag." Said Michael. In the end, Ruben activated for the first time his Impossible Speed Mode (ISM) and in those few seconds, he could punch Michael in the guts with so much power and speed that made him pass out, making Ruben victorious. In the post credits scene, we see Ruben being revived and appearing in the top of Metropolis' Cylinder and saying "Hello again, home." Ruben The Hedgehog The Series (2014) A 12 episode series of our orange furred hero. The first 6 episodes were called "The Snake Saga", which dealt about a mysterious green snake that appeared in Mobius and threaten its peace. Ice takes care of the snake, defeating it in his new permanent form, Red Snake. The other 6 episodes were called "The Feline Saga" which dealt about Nefertiti's return and her fight against Ruben. They fought and created a bond turning into friends, but Ruben turned into an idol to Nefertiti, because of his optimism and strenght. 16 Origins (2014) This movie is about the detailed story about 16 characters. The first 5 ones are the Quazians: Thunder, Gualord, Venus (Ruben's mother), Ruben and Niles. This part is about the Fall of Quazar. The next 3 (doing 9, in total) are the Felines: Wild, Nefertiti and Eathen. This part is about Wild running away from home and Nefertiti being turned into a flame demon. The next ones are the Galaxians: Ashura, Bolt, Eclipse, Ice, Seelkadoom and Uberalord. This is about their pasts. The 16th and final origin, is the Necromorph virus. This takes place in the present. Ruben is infected with this virus unlocking his dark form. In the end, Ruben controls it unlocking his Ying-Yang form and destroying the virus source. Ruben The Hedgehog The Series Season 2 (2015) Another 12 episode series with our heroes. The first 6 episodes are called "The Valkyrie Saga". This is about Red Snake's return and transformation into the Red Valkyrie. (This is the only character who changes genders) The other 6 episodes are called "The HedgeCat Saga". This is about Ruben showing what friendship and love is to Nefertiti. In the end, Nefertiti kisses Ruben and they become a couple. Ruben The Hedgehog 18 Universal Battle (2015) COMING SOON Ruben The Hedgehog The Series Season 3 (2015) COMING SOON Ruben The Hedgehog 20 Split Of Time (2015) COMING SOON Ruben The Hedgehog 21 Battle Of Gods (2016) COMING SOON Ruben The Hedgehog 22 Clash Of Chosens (2016) COMING SOON * Special #1 - Let's Take a Dimensional Look to the Past (2016) COMING SOON Non-Canon * Apocaliptic Diary (2013) COMING SOON * Apocaliptic Diary Season 2 (2014) COMING SOON * Apocaliptic Diary Season 3 (2015) COMING SOON * Galaxy Army VS Beast Hunters (2015) COMING SOON Personality Ruben's a huge friend of peace and happiness. But when he's out of control, he can be blind to the point of attacking the people he loves. (Dark form) Musical Preferences He loves rock and just dislikes opera. Romantic Preferences He loves his "kittie cat" wife. He has a fetiche for cat girls and long haired ones. Powers and Skills * Ruben can run a little faster than Sonic, due to challenge him various times troughout their friendship. * He can sense auras and feel power, a commun trait of the Quazians. * Since he got his robotic arm (RTH21BoG), he can calculate enemy's power levels. * Since he started fighting against himself from other dimension (GA3CoC), he can make time slower or stop it for mere seconds, just before his robotic arm breaks, so he prefers not to do this. Advanced Moves Ruben The Hedgehog * Light Burst To be simple, this is as simple as a yellow Kamehameha, but much faster to execute. * True Back Knee Drop Ruben does many frontflips and lands in the enemy with both knees, causing the enemy to fall at incredible speed. (Enemy must be in air) * True Light Burst Upgraded version of Light Burst, but less powerfull than Super Light Burst. * Time-Bomb Punch A punch used with his robotic arm. While this activates, Ruben gains an infinite boost of speed until it hits the target and teleports them both to other dimension or other time period. * Ultra Jump This let's Ruben skip to his Ultra form, instead of progressing one by one. Super Ruben * Super Light Burst Upgraded version of Light Burst, but more powerfull than True Light Burst. Hiper Ruben * Hiper Light Burst Upgraded version of Super Light Burst. (White) Mega Ruben * Mega Light Burst Upgraded version of Hiper Light Burst. (Light blue almost white) Ultra Ruben * Ultra Light Burst Upgraded version of Mega Light Burst. (Purple) * Megaton Punch Ruben starts running, then flying, he punches the enemy with a glowing fist that causes a giant explosion. * Impossible Speed Mode His spines grow and he gets the ends of them yellow. He then can travel at a speed that is impossible to reach, but can only stay in these mode for mere seconds. The Falcon * The Hit He uses his Stick of Truth to unleash a vertical hit to a falling enemy. (Enemy must be in air and above Falcon) Dark Ruben * Dark Angel Ruben spits a dark burst out of his mouth destroying everything on his path. Ying-Yang Ruben * Ying-Yang Dragons Ruben launches two giant dragons, one white and other black. The white heals while the black destroys. Orange Gadget * Back Knee Drop Orange Gadget does many frontflips and lands in the enemy with one of his knees, causing the enemy to fall at great speed. (Enemy must be in air) Weaknesses/Flaws Sometimes he can't tell which illusions are real or not, we can see that in his first battles against Rek'Sai and the gods. Relationship With Others Owned by Enervar Friendly Relations * Gualord The Wolf (DECEASED) * Felix The Hawk (DECEASED) * Ashura The Hedgehog * Boltstryke The Hedgehog * Eclipse The Hedgehog * Reks The Hedgehog * Richard The Hedgehog * Ice The Hedgehog * Jenner The Hedgehog (DECEASED) * Kiki The Hedgehog (AKA MX-Theme) * Maria The Hedgehog * Seelkadoom The Hedgehog * Sorrow The Hedgehog (AKA Wild The Cat) * Uberalord The Super Hedgehog * Vulgar The Atomic Monster * God, Second God (ERASED FROM EXISTENCE) * Thunder The Hedgehog (Third God) Neutral Relations / Rivals * The Oracle * DJ (DECEASED) * Wendigo (DECEASED) * Rooster (DECEASED) * Nefertiti The Cat * Lucifer, Second Demon Lord (ERASED FROM EXISTENCE) * Bogar (Third Demon Lord) * Michael, The Archangel (Heaven Forces' Leader) * Red Snake / Red Valkyrie * Venus (STATUS UNKNOWN) Enemies * Niles The Life-Sucker (DECEASED) * Heartless Demon Kimber * Heartless Demon Zerudo (SEALED) * Heartless Demon Ashley (DECEASED) * Electro (DECEASED) * Nazo (Giant Clone) * X The Chameleon (DECEASED) * King (ERASED FROM EXISTENCE) * Ord The Alien * Eathen The Cat (DECEASED) * Hades (DECEASED) Owned by SEGA Friendly Relations * Sonic The Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles The Echidna * Amy Rose * Shadow The Hedgehog * Silver The Hedgehog * Blaze The Cat * Rouge The Bat * Cream The Rabbit * Espio The Chameleon * Vector The Crocodile * Charmy Bee * Mighty The Armadillo * Ray The Flying Squirrel Neutral Relations / Rivals COMING SOON Enemies * [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Mephiles_the_Dark Mephiles The Hedgehog]' (DECEASED)' * [http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Scourge_the_Hedgehog Scourge The Hedgehog]' (DECEASED)' * Metal Sonic Owned by Wiki Users Friendly Relations COMING SOON Neutral Relations / Rivals COMING SOON Enemies COMING SOON Inventory COMING SOON Trivia * He was created in 2006, with the name Alex. He was an orange recolor of Sonic but instead of red shoes, he had black ones and instead yellow, his eyes were light blue. Just in 2010 he was changed to Ruben. * His name comes from his creator, Rúben Pereira. * In the beggining, the story of Alex was only a kid who was a fan of Sonic and gets a chance to know him, by entering his world. They become best friends and in the end Alex dates Amy Rose. * In the second season of Galaxy Army, one of the female protagonists points out that her eyes are blue like Ruben's were, pointing to his beta form, Alex. * There are more than 20 seasons of Ruben The Hedgehog, making it a franchise. * There was a fan game of Ruben The Hedgehog based on Brawhalla in the making. The game would contain characters from the first 20 seasons, despite Jackie was locked. * "Ruben The Hedgehog" was voted as the Best Fan Franchise in a fanfictions' site in Portugal, when the 20th season finished. * The RTH franchise has a non-canon crossover with other Enervar's franchise, "Beast Hunters", which has five seasons until now. * In the crossover previously mentioned, the franchises' main characters have both the same name (Ruben) which led to the plot of the crossover, a fight between the two worlds, of course this was only the beggining as a comedic start. In the end, both sides found out who was the real villain and both Rubens using their "true forms" which gaves them an white aura, defeated the villain becoming both "The Heroes of Both Universes". (Not to mistake with the hedgehog's title "Hero of Both Worlds") 30 Character Dev. Questions 1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled, rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? Ruben never met his mother, but he enventualy met his father in Heaven. Ruben and Thunder had a nice father-son relationship, even when Ruben had to kill him for good. 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? His frontal spike and now, his robotic left arm. 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? He has no physical scars, but his biggest emotional scar was when Felix died to save him, after they had a fight with each other. 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? He's definetely not vain, but he doesn't think he's ugly. 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale? A zero. 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. When he finally defeated Hades. Many people died, but he finally putted a stop to Hades' killing spree. 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? No. Ruben thinks that even if some things are sad, people should remember them to know, they're better than their past selves. 8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Ice Cream - Caramel. Color - Black. Song - Inside of Me by MandoPony. Flower - Blue roses. 9.) Who does your character trust? He trusts all of his friends to the point of dieing for saving them. 10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. When Niles destroied Metropolis, Ruben grew more adult. 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? Probably a wolf, just because he was teached by Gualord. 12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? He isn't super savvy, he knows what technology is and knows how to use it, but isn't too savvy. 13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? Claw's bed is actually a net, so... Yeah... 14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? Ruben has a high tolerance to heat and cold. He can stand in a glaciar and in a desert, in the same way. 15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? He is definetely an early morning bird. 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, etc. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? As mentioned before, he just knew his father. The one that he considers a blood relative is Sonic as a brother, he considered Felix as a brother and Gualord as a father before they died. 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy? It's pretty neat, actually. 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) Ruben is not a good cooker. His favorite recipe would be Nefertiti's Secret Plate. 19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel? By running. Ruben loves to run and always to increase his limits. 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears? He's scared of seringes. 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be? Something along the lines of this. 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go? The past, because he would want to see how his mother was. 23.) Is your character superstitious? Not at all. 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be? Someone that understands him, gets him, likes him, etc. Basically, a really nice person. 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby? Smooth. 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite vice, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite time of year and favorite holiday. Comfort Food - Chips, Vice - Fighting (Anything to do with it), Outfit - His usual looks, Hot drink - Tea, Time of year - Winter, Holiday - Christmas. 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them. Inside of Me from MandoPony for when he needed to defeat Niles, but didn't knew how and the song Monster Inside from NateWantsToBattle when he got corrupted by the evil gene. 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? It would be an Action/Adventure. 29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne? He usually smells like the good type of B.O. if you know what I mean? Like, B.O. but it's not really deemed as "bad", right? 30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Dear Ruben, I hope you're doing well. Sorry for cutting your arm like that in the 21 season... It kinda looked like Yang, right? Haha... Well, I hope you and Nefer are awesome and the whole Galaxy Army guys, you're all awesome. I loved to give you live and wrote your story. You're the most precious thing I've created. I love you. Not in an homo-furry's way, but in a father-to-son's way. Sincerly yours, Enervar. Theme Song Ruben's theme song is "Inside of Me" by MandoPony, but instead of "How in Lylat can I win?", it's "How in Quazar can I win?". Category:Hedgehog Category:Hero Category:Male Category:RTH's Heroes Category:RTH Category:RTH's Characters Category:Enervar's Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:Ruben The Hedgehog's Heroes Category:Ruben The Hedgehog Category:Ruben The Hedgehog's Characters Category:RTH Franchise Category:Ruben The Hedgehog Franchise Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Enervar Category:Pure Good Category:Pure good Category:Protagonist Category:Speed type characters Category:Speed Category:Speed type Category:Characters with Super Forms Category:Super Strength Category:Super form Category:Has a super form Category:Super speed Category:Teenager Category:Teen Category:Characters with chaos powers Category:Chaos Abilties Category:Orphan Category:Dark Category:Characters with dark powers Category:Character with Dark Powers Category:Original Character Category:Original Category:Demi-God Category:Immortal Category:Immortals Category:Badass Category:Ageless Category:Depressing Past Category:Characters with depressing past Category:Father Category:Fathers Category:Family person Category:Member of The Royal Family Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfic Category:Tragedy Category:Ancient